The Night Before the War
by MidnightNightm3r3
Summary: Finally! My first Story! I'm so exited! Okay so Blake has a nightmare and guess who's there to comfort her? Oh yeah... Bumblebee! Let me know what you think (Don't tell anyone but I'm kinda nervous ;P) -One shot-


It was one of those rare calm nights that Blake spent alone, reading under the light of the moon and stars on the top of her favourite tree.

She was away from the multitudes of people, the frustrating teachers and the nervous tension of a potential war between the grimm and the four kingdoms of Ramnant, but especially the infuriating blond that refuses to leave her mind.

She tried to focus on the words of her book but her mind kept on moving to the lilac eyed beauty. Her Confident smirk that made her catch her breath and when their eyes meet her heart skips a beat and then hammers against her chest uncontrollably.

An image of her partner after a long and hot day of training comes to her mind and she closed her eyes and had to fight off a groan when she sees a bead of sweat slid from the side of Yang's face down to her chin where it forms a droplet and fell into the valley between her plump breasts and she bits her lip as she thinks about ripping her partners clothes off. Yang clears her throat and she blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by the blond and she smirks at Blake.

"Something the matter Blakey?"

Blake shakes her head trying to shake the image out of her mind.

"Well, then I'm off to the showers" She winks at Blake and gives her a knowing smirk before she turns around and leaves.

When Yang is out of sight she releases the breath she didn't know she was holding and cursed her over imaginative mind. Blake made her way to her dorm room, threw herself onto her bed and thought about what it would have felt like to follow Yang and sneak up behind her naked body and fill her hands with her partners'...

Blake's ears twitch in the direction of a piercing sound in the distance that cut through the cold night air. She had to blink a few times before she could clear her foggy eyes trying to make sense of what had pulled her out of her thoughts.

Then a scream brings her to full attention and a nearby owl hoots loudly and scatters off in the opposite direction from the swift and unexpected movement.

Before Blake knew what she was doing she was sprinting towards the pain-filled sound with her weapon drawn. The commotion grew louder and Blake could hear shouting and the clinging of metal.

Blake's breath create puffs of steam as she jumps from branch to branch and then drops to the floor and races to the controversy ahead of her.

She quietly crouches behind a tree and listens to the angry voices and the sounds of metal on metal and the occasional gun shot. Blake's heart sped up as she started to recognise one the voices and the unmistakable sound of a of Yang's shot-gun going off.

Blake's heart leaps into her throat and her body goes cold.

Another scream travels through the air but this time it's deeper and more agitated than the first, then the sound of shattering metal forces Blake to step out of her hiding place and stare frozen at the scene in front of her.

Yang is on her one knee, her blond hair caked with blood, one hand over a deep gash across her abdomen and the shattered pieces of her Ember Celica scattered around her.

She tries to stand up but the back of her one leg is bleeding uncontrollably and she almost falls over.

A flash of red catches Blake's eye he is standing there.

His sward is drawn and a sadistic smirk on his face. Blood trickles down his chin as his smile widens when he sees Blake reveal herself.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us" Adam laughed at Yang's confused expression "Blake"

Yang's eyes widen in shock and fear as they meet Blake's.

"Now that we have an audience" He gestured at Blake "Let's continue..."

Blake shook herself out of her static state and charged towards the brawlers and put herself between Yang and Adam, her weapon ready.

Adam let out a howl of laughter and easily deflected Blake's strikes. She kicked out at him and struck his shin and was about to land a blow in his stomach when he block her knee and jabbed the hilt of his sword into her gut and back handed her sending her backwards. He kicked her in the chest and she flew back into a tree which left her gasping for air.

Yang had managed to get on her feet while the two Faunus where fighting.

Adam turned back to Yang and pointed it at her "Now. Where were we" He pauses for a moment in mock thought "Oh yeah" And in a flash he was standing in front of Yang his freehand around her shoulders in an almost greeting hug as the point of his sword was positioned against Yang's bare abdomen.

Yang's eyes locked onto Blake's and Adam turned his head to look at her as well. Then without warning he pressed his sword forward. The force that he used pushed Yang's breath out of her lungs and when she tried to get it back she started chocking. Her red eyes started to fade back to lilac and the fire around her slowly vanished.

Blake let out a terrified shriek and started sprinting towards Adam but before she could reach him he had disappeared and all she could do was catch yang before she hit the ground.

The tears ran freely as she cradled Yang's body on her lap and gasps between sobs

"Please... Please don't leave me... Yang don't... Please... I need you... I love you... Please..."

Blake opened her eyes when she felt Yang's blood sticky hand cups her face and Blake places hers over it.

Their eyes lock and Yang tries smile up at Blake but blood floods from her mouth as she coughs.

"I... I llloo..."

"Shhhhhh don't speak"

Yang nods and closes her eyes and Blake starts shaking her.

"No! Yang don't! Don't close your eyes! Stay... stay with me. Please Yang don't close your eyes."

Yang opens her eyes but this time when she closes it a tear slips from them and she lets out a long peace full breath.

Yang's hand goes slack in Blake's and she starts to cry uncontrollably.

She starts to feel hands try to pull her away from Yang, she fights them off but there are too many and they start to pull her away.

"NO! Yang!"

Blake is sitting straight up in her bed.

Her chest is paining and her heart is racing. Her clothes are damp and when she looks back at her pillow she can tell she was crying and quickly wipes away the moisture on her cheeks.

She lies back down and takes a deep breath to calm herself. Sleep will be hopeless now. Blake sighs and is about to turn on her side when the rustle of Yang's blankets make her ears twitch. Great now she woke Yang up.

She sits up again and turns to face Yang preparing to apologise when her own blanket is lifted up and a body slides in next to her.

"Ya...?"

She is cut off but the hand that is suddenly on her bare stomach and she gulps about to question the blond girl again when she is pressed unexpectedly back into her pillow.

Blake tries to sit up again but is rewarded by a sleepy groan. Yang's right arm tightens around Blake and her left moves to make a cushion under her head.

Blake relaxes after a few moments and wiggles closer to Yang.

She feels Yang's lips that are now on the side of her head stretch into a smile as she lets out a pleased sigh. Yang's breath washes over her cheek.

Her thumb starts to slowly caress Blake's toned stomach, it sends a shiver down her spine and Goosebumps start to form and Blake has to fight off a moan but doesn't fully manage it and it involuntarily comes.

Blake turns her head to face Yang to question her but Yang silences her by gently closing her mouth over Blake's before she could say anything.

Blake lies still for a moment before she starts kissing Yang back returning the gentleness of the kiss. Their lips move slowly but when Blake tries to deepen the kiss Yang pulls away and presses her forehead to Blake's.

"Maybe... Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow"

Blake nods at Yang's words and slowly turns around and places her head back on Yang's arm.

Yang pulls Blake closer into her and snuggles her nose into Blake's neck. They both sigh contently and for the rest of the night Blake sleeps peacefully.

For the first time in a long time.


End file.
